Fablehaven Facebook Stories
by Alyssa Belle
Summary: The Fablehaven gang gets facebook! Anyone want me to continue this story, please tell me!
1. Chapter 1

**Seth Sorenson** \- I like pancakes!

 _(Kendra Sorenson, Bracken da unicorn, warren burgess, dale burgess like this status)_

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Great start to Facebook brother.

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Really? I thought it was stupid

 **Kendra Sorenson** -…

 **Dale Burgess** \- I think she was being sarcastic Bracken.

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Oh… L

 **Warren burgess** \- So, Bracken, what`s up with your username

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Seth set up my account and I can`t figure out how to change it

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Seth.

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Hahahahahahaha! Bracken didn't choose the thug life, the thug life choose him!

 _(Warren burgess, Tanu Dufu, Dale burgess, Kendra Sorenson like this status)_

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Whaaaaa?

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- I'll explain it to you when you get older, sweetie.

 **Warren Burgess** \- BURN!

Page Break

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** \- Guess who joined Facebook?

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Zac Effron?

 **Rayne is awesome** \- Where? Where? Where?

 **Bright as sun** \- HE IS MINE! BACK OFF!

 **Princess Ivory** \- Now girls, don`t fight. You will find your own love one day. J

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** \- Hello? Does anyone care about my status at all?

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- No, I don`t think anyone does.

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** \- NO ONE LOVES ME! WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME? I NEED MY MAMA!

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- I leave you guys alone for five minutes and now Saffron is running through the castle trying to find the Fairy Queen and yelling "MAMA". What did you all do?

 **Rayne is awesome** \- It all started out with Bracken making fun of my future husband.

 **Bright as sun** \- HE IS MINE! SHOVE OFF RAYNE!

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Why are Rayne and Bright having a cat fight and why is Saffron sobbing on mother and why is Ivory just sitting in the library while all of this happens?

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Read the conversation above

 **Fairy Queen** \- Who is Zac Effron and what is a Facebook?

 **Bright as sun** -…

 **Princess Ivory** -…

 **Bracken da unicorn** -…

 **Rayne is awesome** -…

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** -…

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Your highness?

 **Fairy Queen** \- Yes?

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- As one of your closest advisors, I advise you to run, right about… now.

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Hello? HELLO?

Page Break

 **Marla Sorenson** \- What do you all want for dinner tonight?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- PIZZA!

 _(Kendra Sorenson, Warren burgess, dale burgess, Scott Sorenson, Stan Sorenson, Ruth Sorenson, Hank Larsen, Gloria Larsen, Vanessa Santoro, Tanu Dufu Trask, Mara Tabares, Bracken da unicorn, Elise, saffron the unicorn bomb, Bright as sun, Princess Ivory, Rayne is Awesome and 6 others like this)_

 **Marla Sorenson** \- You all really like pizza and not my cooking don`t you?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- No mom it`s just, well pizza.

 **Tanu Dufu** \- at least Vanessa`s not cooking, right?

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Why the hell would you say that Tanu?

 **Marla Sorenson** -Good idea Tanu! Vanessa would you mind cooking tonight?

 **Vanessa Santoro** -Not at all Marla! Who`s going to be there?

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- I`m having dinner with some of my friends, sorry.

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Uh, I can`t I am having dinner with Bracken.

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- We are?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Yes, Bracken, we are, remember.

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** \- Wait, what`s so bad about Vanessa`s cooking?

 _(Kendra Sorenson, Seth Sorenson, warren burgess like this)_

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Why don`t you go see?

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** \- OK! Hey Nessa you mind if I join you for dinner? :`)

 **Vanessa Santoro** \- Sure! Everyone is welcome! Dinner`s at five. J

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** \- Kay` be there soon!

 **Seth Sorenson** \- She might not survive.

 **Bracken da unicorn** -Amen brother.

*next day*

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** \- Ack! Why Vanessa, WHY?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Had some of Vanessa`s cooking haven`t you?

 **Bright as sun** -What was it like?

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** \- I was throwing up all night.

 _(Rayne is awesome, Bracken da unicorn, Princess Ivory, Warren burgess, Dale burgess like this status)_

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** \- And Kendra told me to try her cooking too! Where is she?

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Kendra is not available at this moment, please leave a message after the beep, BEEEEEEEEEP.

 **Warren Burgess** \- BURN!

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Do you insist on making unicorn princesses mad and what is with to whole "BURN!" thing?

*The next week*

 _(Kendra Sorenson and Bracken da unicorn are now in a relationship)_

 **Bright as sun** \- BRAKENDRA FOREVER!

 _(Saffron the unicorn bomb, Rayne is awesome, Princess Ivory and 124 other like this)_

 **Fairy Queen** \- So when did this happen?

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Mother! When did you get a Facebook?

 **Fairy Queen** -Last week, why?

 **Princess Ivory** \- Mother, Bracken is just embarrassed that his mother is now on Facebook and knows about his relationship. So otherwise, teenage boy.

 **Rayne is awesome** \- Funny how Kendra has nothing to say in this matter and has gone completely silent. KENDRA!

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- I was in a knights of dawn meeting, trying to be official. For your information.

 **Warren Burgess** \- BURN!

 **Warren Burgess** \- OW, Kendra, did you have to come all the way upstairs to slap me?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it`s been a long time! i wanted to thank you all who reviewed! You are all so sweet, but i wanted to address one review. This person posted that this format of a chat room is restricted and therefore my story was 'without proper content'. I was not aware of this, so can you all tell me what that is about? I`m sorry that i didn`t update earlier but i am on vacation and the wifi situation has not been good. But I`m here now right? Right?

Disclaimer- i do not own Fablehaven, or star wars. I am just a crazy fan who loves the books. i forgot to put the disclaimer at the first chapter so therefore, this applies to all chapters.

Love Liss!

*a few days later*

 **Scott Sorenson** \- Where`s Kendra?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- In our room…

 **Seth Sorenson** \- With Bracken. ;)

 _(Warren Burgess, Dale Burgess, Tanu Dufu like this)_

 **Scott Sorenson** \- WHAT? BRACKEN, YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE IN MY DAUGHTERS ROOM!

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Dad! Calm down, we were just watching Star Wars. Geez, who do you think I am?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- I notice Bracken is quite absent on Facebook right now. Where is he?

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- …hi everyone.

 **Scott Sorenson** \- We need to have a talk about this whole "dating" thing with Kendra. Come down to the kitchen right now, please.

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Please don`t kill my boyfriend. Please and thank you.

 **Seth Sorenson** \- he might never make it alive.

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Thanks Seth. That's nice to hear.

 _(Tanu Dufu, Warren Burgess, Dale burgess, Vanessa Santoro like this)_

*the next day*

 **Warren Burgess** \- Sooooo… how are the lovebirds? ;)

 _(Vanessa Santoro, Seth Sorenson, Tanu Dufu like this)_

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Bracken`s not here right now, he`s in the fairy realm. Kendra`s sad.

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Shut it Seth, I am not the clingy girlfriend that pines for her boyfriend whenever he`s not there!

 **Vanessa Santoro** \- Sure…..

 **Warren Burgess** \- YOU TELL HER ESSIE!

 _(Vanessa Santoro, Tanu Dufu, Dale Burgess like this)_

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Of course you would like Warren`s comment, 'Essie'

 **Dale Burgess** \- What does that mean? :o

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- ;)

 **Vanessa Santoro** \- DON`T YOU DARE KENDRA ADALYN SORENSON!

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- … ;)

 **Tanu Dufu** \- wait, now I`m curious. What is it Kendra?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Yeah, what the Philippine said.

 **Tanu Dufu** \- I`m not- actually, nevermind. So Kendra, spill the beans.

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- If I must. So at the beach when we were trying to save the world, Vanessa revealed the little face that she and Warren had history together. Am I right? Now look at the dynamic duo.

 **Tanu Dufu** \- OHHHHHHH…

 **Seth Sorenson** \- OHHHHHH…..

 **Dale Burgess** \- OHHHHHHH…

 **Vanessa Santoro & Warren Burgess**\- I hate you.

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- No, you love me ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I`m back! Chapter 3 is here! This chapter reflects an experience I had hiking. Luckily, I didn`t go to the hospital! So that's good! Anyway, I hope you guys love the new chapter! By the way, when Tanu says 'kumusta Kendra' Kumusta means hello in I will be posting a new story, so please look out for that! It`s called 'Journey to the Fallen Preserve' and while Gavin (aka Navarog) does play the villain part of this story, he is not a 'love interest' I firmly believe in Brackendra and while I know many people like GavinxKendra, I don't plan to have him be a love interest for Kendra. I will be posting when the new story airs on this story. Please review and leave any questions or criticism, I will respond to them. Also, if you have any chapter ideas, please put them in the reviews (I`ll make sure to acknowledge you)! Last thing, I am thinking of putting fans into the story, so I`ll randomly making up names and personalities, but if you want to be in the story as yourself. Please write your name and a brief description of your personalities and maybe a few ideas! Thank you again!  
Love,

Liss  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven and never claim to be (though it makes me sad). I do not own any of the characters or ideas of Fablehaven either. ;)**

*A summer day*

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Is the fairy queen mother nature?

 **Princess Ivory** \- She is considered to be Mother Nature among humans. So, yes.

 **Rayne is awesome** \- Why do you ask?

 **Kendra Sorenson** -…

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Why?

 **Kendra Sorenson** -…

 **Bright as sun** \- Why?

 **Kendra Sorenson** -…

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** -WHY?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Oops, sorry guys, that wasn't supposed to happen.

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Wait, what` s wrong? Is Kendra OK?

 **Rayne is awesome** \- Awwww, concerned, stalker boyfriend. Has anyone ever told you stalking is a turn-off for girls?

 _(Princess Ivory, Bright as sun, Saffron the unicorn bomb like this)_

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Have I ever mentioned how ridiculous you are?

 **Rayne is awesome** \- Well I wasn`t the one to get stuck in a prison for 500 years!

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- At least I try new things and at least I have a girlfriend! When was the last time YOU had a boy give you attention?

 **Rayne is awesome** \- BRACKEN I`M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF A UNICORN!

 **Bracken a unicorn** \- YOU- YOU- I HATE YOU!

 **Rayne is awesome** \- AWWW BABY BRACKEN IS HAVING A FIT!

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Does anyone care how Kendra is? Anyone?

 **Rayne is awesome** \- Oh yeah… tell us please.

 **Seth Sorenson** \- We were hiking in Arizona after a Knights of the dawn meeting and Kendra got dehydrated and passed out, I called for a helicopter, they came and picked her up, gave her fluids and turns out she also got a concussion and painful bruises.

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? I AM COMING RIGHT NOW TO BE WITH HER I CAN HEAL HER! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME OR MESSAGE BY THE COIN I GAVE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER HERE, ON FACEBOOK!? WHY, SETH, WHY?!

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Well, for one you were busy arguing with your sisters and between the fact I was concentrating on Kendra`s well-being I didn't have time and also, if you heal her every time she gets a tiny scratch, her resistance to all diseases will plummet. So that's why.

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE! I EXPECT KENDRA TO COME TO THE FAIRY WORLD SO WE CAN CHECK HER OVER! I WILL COME FOR HER! WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME?!

 **Princess Ivory** \- Don`t worry Seth, I`ll make sure he doesn`t do anything crazy.

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Thanks, and while your there can you turn off his caps-lock, it annoying me.

 **Princess Ivory** \- Sure. I`ll be back, tell Kendra I hope she feels better. :)

 **Saffron the unicorn bomb** \- So why did Kendra ask if the fairy queen was Mother Nature?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Ummm, I don't think I can tell you.

 **Bright as sun** \- Why not?

 **Fairy Queen** \- Yes why not?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Well, Your Highness, Bright, um, before Kendra passed out she was really sick and stuff, so she said that Mother Nature was, um, a horrible person…. PLEASE DON`T KILL ME, PLEASE DON`T KILL KENDRA!

 **Fairy Queen** \- Why would I?

 **Seth Sorenson** -… I have to go…

*A few days later*

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Hi everyone! I`m back!

 _(Everyone likes this)_

 **Stan Sorenson** \- Hello Kendra!

 **Ruth Sorenson** \- Hi sweetie!

 **Hank Larsen** \- Hi Kendra!

 **Gloria Larsen** \- Hello dear!

 **Scott Sorenson** \- Hi pumpkin

 **Marla Sorenson** \- Hi honey

 **Warren Burgess** \- Hey cous-kins!

 **Dale Burgess** \- Hey Kendra!

 **Vanessa Santoro** \- Hello BFF

 **Tanu Dufu** \- Kumusta Kendra!

 **Trask** \- hi!

 **Elise** \- Hello!

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Hi Sis!

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- What is wrong with all of you?

 **Seth Sorenson** -… nothing…

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Is there something I should know?

 **Stan Sorenson** \- When you get home, you`ll find out. ;)

*the next night*

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- AWWWWW… you guys threw me a 'welcome back from dying' party!

 _(Everyone likes this)_

 **Warren Burgess** \- :(

 **Dale Burgess** \- What`s wrong now?

 **Warren Burgess** \- Well, I never did get a 'welcome back from your coma' party. :(

 **Vanessa Santoro** \- Warren… why?

 **Warren Burgess** \- What?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I`m back with a new chapter, sorry for the delay, I have been working on other stories but I`m back now! The second piercing thing is actually a reflection of me getting my first piercing. I know, I know, I`m so lame, thirteen and just getting a piercing. Whatever, I have them now. I recently posted a new story called 'Journey to the Lost preserve' please check it out and review it! I should be updating that soon! Again if anyone wants a part in the story as a fan, just write what your (screen) name is and a brief description of your personality and maybe a few lines. If you have any ideas leave them in the review section. You will get credit by name for both in the author's note. Thanks again, don't forget to review and follow the story and check out my other stories! And a question for you all, Do you think I am a girl or guy? Review that please! Love you guys!**

 **-Liss**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven and never claim to be (though it makes me sad). I do not own any of thcharacters or ideas of Fablehaven either. ;)**

 **LET`S GO!**

 **Kendra Sorenson-** Guys, we have a story about us.

 **Warren Burgess** \- WHAT?

 **Kendra Sorenson** -I mean a five book series of books about the past two years of our lives, almost exactly what happened to us.

 **Stan Sorenson** -Really? What is it called and who is the author?

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- What do you think? It`s called 'Fablehaven' by Brandon Mull.

 **Stan Sorenson** \- Ok thank you for that, I will get people to check it out. Bye everyone I have to go.

 **Warren Burgess** -So Kendra why did you go immediately to Facebook and not, you know, your grandfather, or your brother or something else.

 _(Bracken da unicorn, Seth Sorenson like this)_

 **Kendra Sorenson** -Don't judge me, Facebook was closer. And also, Bracken, Seth why did you like his comment and Warren why did you even make that comment?

 **Seth Sorenson** -Cause I can. Deal with it.

 **Warren Burgess** -Um…

 **Bracken da unicorn** -Um…

 **Kendra Sorenson** -That`s what I thought. Don't push it boys.

 **Warren Burgess** \- Yes Ma`am.

 **Bracken da unicorn** -Yes Ma`am.

 **Kendra Sorenson** -…Seth?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Do I have to?

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Yes you do. Hurry now. Do I have to come and kick your butt?

 **Seth Sorenson** -…yes ma`am.

 **Vanessa Sorenson** \- How did you get from 'a story about us' to 'where Kendra reported the incident' and finally to Warren, Bracken and Seth bowing down to Kendra?

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- It`s a special talent, my friend.

 ** _PAGE BREAK_**

 _(Kendra Sorenson has posted a picture)_ *Kendra with a second piercing*

 _(Vanessa Santoro, Warren Burgess, Dale Burgess, Marla Sorenson, Seth Sorenson, Bracken da unicorn, Tanu Dufu, Rayne is awesome, Bright as sun, Princess Ivory, Saffron the unicorn bomb, Fairy Queen like this)_

 **Vanessa Santoro** -It looks great! Where did you get it done?

 **Warren Burgess** \- FIRST COMMENT!

 **Vanessa Santoro** \- Actually I was.

 **Warren Burgess** -:(

 **Vanessa Santoro** -Aw I feel bad

 **Warren Burgess-** It`s ok Essa, I`m glad you got first comment.

 **Kendra Sorenson** -1)Thanks 'Essa' for the compliment. 2)I know you were excited about first comment(I don't feel bad), I feel bad, but nothing about my piercing? 3)AWWWWW you guys are so cute together!

 **Bright as sun** -Lol Kendra, it looks gr8!

 **Bracken da unicorn** -You look beautiful no matter what you do. :)

 **Princess Ivory-** Yeah, it`s great!

 **Kendra Sorenson** -Thanks guys! Thanks Bracken, love you! :)

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Ewwww, PDA!

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Oh you mean like this? *grabs Bracken and kisses him on the mouth*

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Heh, heh…*falls down in a daze, and sits in the grass, staring off like an idiot*

 **Seth Sorenson** \- OH NO, MY EYES! THE PDA IS TOO MUCH! SAVE ME FROM THIS LIVING HELL!

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Oh calm yourself, stop being ridiculous.

 **Marla Sorenson-** Kendr-, Set-, what just happened here?

 **Kendra Sorenson** -Nothing mom

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Yeah… nothing ;)

 ** _PAGE BREAK_**

 **Seth Sorenson** -I`m happy today!

 **Summer Eva** -OMG! Are you the real Seth Sorenson?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Um, maybe.

 **Summer Eva** \- OMG you are! Guys, come see!

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- What`s up guys?

 **Autumn Season** -Omg! Summer! You were right! Hi Kendra!

 **Kendra Sorenson-** Um, hi, Autumn.

 **Summer Eva** \- SHE`S TALKING TO YOU!

 **Autumn Season** \- I know right! What should I say?

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Do they know we can read their conversation?

 _(Kendra Sorenson like this)_

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- I honestly don`t know Seth.

 **Summer Eva** \- Sorry guys, anyway can we talk to Warren?

 **Autumn Season** \- Oh, oh! Or Bracken? He`s hot! I love him!

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Hey, hey. He`s my boyfriend. Back off.

 **Bracken da unicorn** \- Someone said my name?

 **Autumn Season** \- OMGOMGOMGOMG! YOUR BRACKEN! MARRY ME PLEASE! I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE! I LOVEE YOU SO MUCH!

 **Kendra Sorenson-** *you`re Bracken. And no, he is my boyfriend so you better back off right now!

 **Summer Eva** \- Geez, tense much?

 **Autumn Season** \- You tell her girl! She doesn't deserve Bracken!

 **Kendra Sorenson** \- Oh that's it! * tries to dive at Summer and Autumn while Bracken holds her back and Seth sits nearby noming popcorn while laughing his ass off.

 **Seth Sorenson** \- Oh this is great! I love it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! this is a quick update, tomorrow chapter 5 will go up but in order to upload more chapters I need you guys to leave reviews or favorite/follow me or the this story. Remember, even if you don`t have an account you can still leave reviews. Also, I have been reading that the chat format is not allowed, so please tell me what that is about and if I should change it. Also, you can always leave suggestions for the story, I have a few more ideas but I need reviews to continue the story. Maybe if I get two reviews after this is uploaded or the chapter is put up then I will put another chapter up again the next day. Again, please read my other story, Journey to the lost preserve, and review and follow/favorite that as well. Thanks again! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! How are all of you? Thank you for reviewing and since, this story got two reviews I will release a chapter tomorrow, with a different format. Also, the trademark on Bracken da unicorn is not real, it`s just a joke. Maybe, if this gets 4 reviews than I will release another chapter. As always, review any questions, comments, criticism in a review or any ideas or if you want to be part of the story. Thanks to the two guest reviewers and Kenny Fablehaven! Check out my other story to please!**

 **Love,**

 **Liss!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or anything else. (aka, pls don't sue me)**

 **HERE WE GO!**

Seth Sorenson- Let`s play truth or dare!

Kendra Sorenson- Oh hell NO! Last time you made me play that game you made me KISS SCOTT!

Bracken da unicorn-Excuse me? Who is this 'Scott'?

Warren burgess-Ooooooohhhhh… Kendra, you are in trouble now!

Kendra Sorenson- Shut it Warren, and Bracken, he was my old boyfriend.

Seth Sorenson-Oh yeah! I remember that bastard!

Marla Sorenson-Seth! Language. But you are right, we do not like him.

Warren Burgess-What did Kendra`s ex do to deserve to be on the 'Seth`s most hated' list?

Seth Sorenson- He hit Kendra.

Bracken da unicorn- WTF! ***** ****

Fairy Queen-Bracken! Watch your language! Behavior like this is unbecoming for a prince. But really, who do we have to kill?

Kendra Sorenson-guys! Calm down! He didn't hit me! We were playing volleyball in gym class and flung out his arm to get the ball and accidently hit my face! He didn't mean it!

Seth Sorenson- I still hate him!

Bracken da unicorn-Me too! D:

Warren Burgess- Ditto. Let's get back to truth or dare tho.

Kendra Sorenson- *though

Summer Eva- Sure!

Autumn Season-Yassssssssssssss!

Kendra Sorenson- NO! NO! I am not going down this road again! C`mon Bracken! *grabs Bracken and pulls him away*

Summer Eva- Geez, testy isn't she? Well good riddance!

Autumn Season- Yeah! Good riddance!

Seth Sorenson- Shut up for a sec guys? Who else?

Warren Burgess- ME! ME!

Tanu Dufu- Sure.

Trask- Sure?

Mara Tabres(Sp?)-Yeah?

Elise- Ok?

Seth Sorenson- Warren, truth or dare?

Warren Burgess- Dare!

Seth Sorenson- *evil laugh* go to the saytrs and tell them the electricity is cut off.

Warren Burgess- *Gulp* Must I? Really?

Seth Sorenson- Yes. ;)

Warren Burgess- Fine. I`ll be back.

Stan Sorenson- No Warren! NO! Do not do that!

Warren Burgess- Why?

Stan Sorenson- Because SOMEONE already told them that once and they camped out on the edge of the yard and yelled until I 'turned' it back on. We are not playing this game. We are not.

Summer Eva- Why not?! :(

Autumn Season- Awwwww…. :(

Stan Sorenson- Because I said so!

~Everyone logs off except Seth~

Seth Sorenson- Well that happened.

 **LATER**

Kendra Sorenson- We escaped!

Saffron the unicorn bomb- From what?

Bracken da unicorn- I have no idea.

Kendra Sorenson- From crazy fangirls, who we hate.

Saffron the unicorn bomb-Ok?

Bracken da unicorn- Just go with it, I don`t understand either, but I`ve learned not to question it.

Kendra Sorenson- Shut it you two. Where are the others anyway?

Saffron the unicorn bomb- I don't know really. What do you guys want to do!

Bracken da unicorn- Raid the kitchens?

Bracken da unicorn- Sure! And also, Saffron, you have to change your screen, I am trademarking my name.

Saffron the unicorn bomb- Wha- oh nevermind, it`s not worth fighting about. Kendra you want to join?

Kendra Sorenson- Sure?

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	7. Chapter 7

Update!

Hey guys. So first of all, I have decided to change my username from to Alyssa Belle because one) what kind of username is ? and two) I decided to use my actual name and three) Belle is not my last name though.

Secondly, I haven't been posting on here lately cause I have been dealing with a lot lately. But, I am back now and am so glad to be back!

Thirdly, I have deleted the last three chapters because they were kind of trash. I was wondering if you guys wanted new chapters for this because I do have new ideas for this. If you want to be featured in this story then please leave

Your name

Age

Hobbies

Relationship Status

Preferred username

Favorite Quote

Brief physical description

So yeah, I am so excited to be back on here and I can`t wait to see what happens next. Please leave a review on this story to let me know if you want me to continue it and please follow and favorite me and my stories.

(P.S. I have another story, go find that if you would like. I am planning on posting the re written story of the original ideas I had. It will not be coinciding to the new book, Dragonwatch but will be interesting none the less.)

Also, who loved Dragonwatch? I did!

Thanks guys!

-Alyssa


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Hello everyone! I`m back! I just couldn't wait to post this so I finally decided to post this chapter. I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Shoutout to 1-anime (?) or Rachel who will be featured in this chapter as a character, hope you like how I did it Rachel! Again, if you want to be featured in this story, please leave your name, age, hobbies, relationship status, preferred username, favorite quote, brief physical description.**

 *****Please do not copy my story. I have worked really hard on this. *****

 **Please review, favorite and follow me and my stories! I hope you like this chapter guys!**

 **(I do not own Fablehaven, Brandon Mull does)**

 **-Alyssa**

 **Seth Sorenson has posted a status** :

Kendraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 _(Warren Burgess likes this)_

 **Comments:**

 **Seth Sorenson-** Kendraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Seth Sorenson-** Kendraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Kendra Sorenson-** What?

 **Seth Sorenson-** …

 **Seth Sorenson-** I`m hungry.

 **Kendra Sorenson-** Seriously?

 **Warren Burgess-** Nice job Seth.

 **Seth Sorenson-** I want food.

 **Kendra Sorenson-** Then walk downstairs to the kitchen, open the fridge and get food.

 **Seth Sorenson-** But I`m tiredddddddddddddddd

 **Kendra Sorenson-** Too bad I`m not getting food for you

 **Seth Sorenson-** Your mean

 **Kendra Sorenson-** *You`re

 **Seth Sorenson-** :(

 **(Seth Sorenson has logged off)**

 **(Kendra Sorenson has logged off)**

 **Warren Burgess-** Thanks for ignoring me guys. Real, real nice.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Bracken da Unicorn has posted a status:**

What does idk mean?

 _(Seth Sorenson and Warren Burgess liked this)_

 **Comments:**

 **Seth Sorenson-** ;)

 **Warren Burgess-** ;)

 **Kendra Sorenson-** idk means I don't know

 **Bracken da Unicorn-** Thanks :)

 **Seth Sorenson-** Kendra! Why would you do that? It was going to be funny!

 **Kendra Sorenson-** Because that joke is stupid and overplayed and I don't like it.

 **Bracken da Unicorn-** …you ok Kendra?

 **Seth Sorenson-** :`(

 **Kendra Sorenson-** ITS 5:30 IN THE FREAKING MORNING NO IM NOT ALRIGHT

 **Seth Sorenson-** *IT`S *I`M

 **Kendra Sorenson-** Shut up

 **Seth Sorenson-** ;)

 **Bracken da Unicorn-** Alright, alright break it up guys.

 **(Kendra Sorenson has logged off)**

 **Seth Sorenson-** You know, she seems a tad angry.

 **Bracken da Unicorn** \- You think?

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Warren Burgess has posted a status:**

Someone come save me from this eternal hellhole that these people like to call a meeting!

 _(Vanessa Santoro, Tanu Dufu, Elise, Trask and Seth Sorenson liked this)_

 **Comments:**

 **Vanessa Santoro-** It`s not that bad Warren, a little dull maybe.

 **Tanu Dufu-** No, it is that bad.

 **Trask-** What meeting?

 **Vanessa Santoro-** Preserve Safety briefing about Rio Grande preserve

 **Elise-** Guys pay attention to the meeting, this is important stuff.

 **Warren Burgess-** We live on a preserve. How is this important information?

 **Elise-** Not a fallen preserve.

 **Warren Burgess-** Fair point I guess

 **Vanessa Santoro-** Ah god I hate this guy.

 **Trask-** Who?

 **Vanessa Santoro-** Agent Startine, the guy who just got done talking.

 **Trask-** Ah yeah he`s a complete jerk.

 **Tanu Dufu-** Hey guys, don't mean to break up this little pow-wow but people are starting to glare at us.

 **Warren Burgess-** Ugh

 **(Warren Burgess has logged off)**

 **(Vanessa Santoro has logged off)**

 **(Tanu Dufu has logged off)**

 **(Trask has logged off)**

 **(Elise has logged off)**

 **Seth Sorenson-** A true emotional rollercoaster

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Bluestreak has posted a status:**

Just got done with my exams!

 _(Seth Sorenson liked this)_

 **Comments:**

 **Seth Sorenson-** Yay!

 **Bluestreak-** Um, who are you?

 **Seth Sorenson-** Seth Sorenson, nice to meet you! **shakes hand enthusiastically**

 **Bluestreak-** Wait. I recognize that name.

 **Seth Sorenson-** Well uh…

 **Bluestreak-** Fable-something?

 **(Seth Sorenson has logged off)**

 **Bluestreak-** Um alrighty then. Guess I`ll just pretend _that_ didn't happen.

 **ENDDDDDDD!**

 **Alright, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and make sure to tell me what you thought about it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I hope that you guys loved that last chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and am so glad to be back on this site and writing this story!**

 **I just wanted to say that on Wattpad, someone had once again copied my story. I am not sure if it is the same person but I am trying to get it resolved. (And if that person is reading this than respond to me on Wattpad.)**

 **And now onto the people who reviewed! Thank you to fablehaven4eva, Lyrelle, and my guest reviewers! Also, if you do leave a review, please leave your name so I can shout you out in the next chapter!**

 **This chapter will feature HerHighnessLyrelle(Lyrelle), ILoveSethSorenson(Meghan) and Bluestreak (Rachel)! I hope you guys like it and thank you so much for reading!**

 **If you would like to be part of this story, please leave your name, age, hobbies, relationship status, preferred username, favorite quote, brief physical description!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, favorite and follow!**

 *****I do not own Fablehaven, Brandon Mull does!** *******

 **-Alyssa**

 **Seth Sorenson has posted a status:**

Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!

 _(Bracken da Unicorn has liked this)_

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** What?

 **Seth Sorenson:** Guess what?

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** What?!

 **Seth Sorenson:** I`m hungry.

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** …

 _(Seth Sorenson has liked this)_

 **Seth Sorenson:** What?

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Saffron the Unicorn Bomb has posted a status:**

Guys, I`m thinking of changing my name on here, any suggestions?

 _(Bracken Da Unicorn, Rayne is Awesome, Bright as Sun, Princess Ivory, Kendra Sorenson, Seth Sorenson have liked this)_

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** Saffron Spice?

 _(Rayne is Awesome, Bright as Sun, Princess Ivory have liked this)_

 **Saffron the Unicorn Bomb:** Bleh, that sounds like I`m a cheesy cooking show host.

 _(Bright as Sun, Princess Ivory, Rayne is Awesome have liked this)_

 **Princess Ivory:** What about just Saffron or Princess Saffron or something?

 **Saffron the Unicorn Bomb:** But that's so boringgggggg!

 **Bright as Sun:** Oh I got one!

 **Bright as Sun:** Saffron the Brat!

 **Saffron the Unicorn Bomb:** Shut up.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **ILoveSethSorenson has posted a status:**

"Old people at weddings used to poke me and say, 'your next!' so I started doing the same to them at funerals."

( _Kendra Sorenson has liked this)_

 **Stan Sorenson:** That's not very nice.

 **ILoveSethSorenson:** OMG IM SCREAMING IM ACTUALLY SCREAMING

 **Seth Sorenson:** Wait, what did I miss?

 **Kendra Sorenson:** ILoveSethSorenson is screaming, god keep up Seth.

 **Seth Sorenson:** Um…

 **ILoveSethSorenson:** STILL SCREAMING

 **Kendra Sorenson:** Please calm down…

 **Stan Sorenson:** Take deep breaths.

 **ILoveSethSorenson:** Okay, okay, okay, I`m breathing, I`m breathing.

 _(Seth Sorenson, Kendra Sorenson, Stan Sorenson have liked this)_

 **Seth Sorenson:** That`s good.

 **ILoveSethSorenson:** I gotta go…

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **BlueStreak has posted a status:**

Who are you guys?

 _(Newel and Doren have liked this)_

 **Newel:** Hello, I`m Newel.

 **Doren:** And I`m Doren. Nice to meet you.

 **Bluestreak:** Your sarcasm is not appreciated.

 **Newel:** You know, I really can tell.

 **Bluestreak:** I am annoyed.

 **Doren:** We can tell.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **HerHighnessLyrelle has posted a status:**

Gavendra or Brackendra?

 _(Seth Sorenson has liked this)_

 **Seth Sorenson:** You know, I`m not sure that`s a good topic.

 **HerHighnessLyrelle:** Wait, why?

 **HerHighnessLyrelle:** omg wait

 **HerHighnessLyrelle:** wait

 **HerHighnessLyrelle:** wait

 **HerHighnessLyrelle:** wait

 _(Seth Sorenson has liked this)_

 **Seth Sorenson:** I`m waiting.

 **Kendra Sorenson:** …

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** …

 _(Seth Sorenson has liked this)_

 **Seth Sorenson:** Like I said, not a good topic.

 **HerHighnessLyrelle:** wait

 **And that`s the end! Please review and tell me if you like it and if you have any other ideas for this story then leave them as well and I might use them for the story, and of course give you credit! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**GUESS WHO`S BACK, BACK AGAIN?! Hi guys, I feel like I`ve been gone forever! With school ending and my work starting and such but I am so glad to be back!**

 **Thank you so much to those who reviewed, fablehaven4eva and xCrystalCherryx! Please go check them out!**

 **This chapter will feature, HerHighnessLyrelle(Lyrelle), ILoveSethSorenson(Meghan) and Bluestreak (Rachel)! From then on, there will be one person featured in the story per chapter, which applies to those who are in and want to be in this story.**

 **And again if you would like to be a part of this story please leave your name, age, hobbies, relationship status, preferred username, favorite quote, brief physical description!**

 **And if you would like to incorporate any ideas to this story, leave them in a review and I will try to use them and I will of course give you credit!**

 **ALSO IF YOU REVIEW AS A GUEST PLEASE LEAVE YOUR NAME BEFORE THE REVIEW, so I can shout out the people who review!**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcomed and appreciated!**

 **And without further ado, please review and favorite and follow me and my stories! I really hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 ****Brandon Mull owns Fablehaven****

 **-Alyssa**

 **Kendra Sorenson has posted a status:**

My head hurts

 _(Seth Sorenson, Bracken da Unicorn, Bright as Sun, Princess Ivory, Warren Burgess, and Vanessa Santoro have liked this)_

 **Comments:**

 **Seth Sorenson:** No one cares

 **Kendra Sorenson:** Well I'm just gonna go cry in a corner now

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** You should be nicer to your sister Seth

 **Seth Sorenson:** But my mom always told me to be honest.

 **Seth Sorenson:** I was being honest

 **Seth Sorenson:** Do you care that Kendra's head hurts?

 **Seth Sorenson:** See, no one cares

 **Seth Sorenson has logged off**

 **Kendra Sorenson:** Why so salty?

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** Salty?

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** Like he ate salt?

 **Kendra Sorenson:** no

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** He has salt?

 **Kendra Sorenson has logged off**

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** Well that was pleasant.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Bluestreak has posted a status:**

I know who you guys are!

 **Comments:**

 **Seth Sorenson:** Is that so?

 **Bluestreak:** Yea! Fan account?

 **Seth Sorenson:** no...

 **Bluestreak:** Wait, you guys are… real?

 **Bluestreak:** That's not possible.

 **Seth Sorenson:** I think it is

 **Kendra Sorenson:** We really need to get a handle on this book situation, turns out there's a new book about us called Dragonwatch.

 **Stan Sorenson:** HOW DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO US?!

 **Bluestreak:** That`s not possible.

 **Bluestreak:** NOT POSSIBLE!

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Princess Ivory has posted a status:**

Ugh, finally done with my meetings! :)

 _(Bright as Sun, Rayne is Awesome, Kendra Sorenson, Bracken da Unicorn, and Seth Sorenson liked this)_

 **Comments:**

 **Rayne is Awesome:** You aren`t funny or relatable, so stop trying to be.

 **Bright as Sun:** …someone feeling a bit grumpy this evening Rayne?

 **Rayne is Awesome:** I am currently sitting in a small, very stuffy room with about 10 people, 5 of whom I despise, and 3 of which are the most boring people in the world.

 **Rayne is Awesome:** I have been in this room for 2 hours listening to an old guy drone on about things I **don't care about.**

 **Rayne is Awesome:** Would YOU be happy at this moment?

 **Rayne is Awesome has logged off**

 **Seth Sorenson:** Well that was pleasant.

 **Princess Ivory:** I don't know what I did to deserve that…

 **Bright as Sun:** lol honestly I`m not sure either.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **HerHighnessLyrelle has posted a status:**

So I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.

 _(Seth Sorenson has liked this)_

 **Kendra Sorenson:** Me too

 **Bracken da Unicorn:** Same

 **HerHighnessLyrelle:** Truce?

 **Kendra Sorenson:** Sure :)

Bracken da Unicorn: Yeah it`s fine.

 **HerHighnessLyrelle:** Cool :)

 **Seth Sorenson:** Geez guys, where is the drama? Honestly, you guys are so boring, think of the viewers!

 **Kendra Sorenson:** …seth?

 **Seth Sorenson:** Did I mention I`m also really sleep deprived?

 **Kendra Sorenson:** That`s the ticket.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **ILoveSethSorenson has posted a status:**

Fyi, still breathing.

 _(Seth Sorenson and 6 others liked this)_

 **Comments:**

 **Seth Sorenson:** I`m glad, wouldn't want to lose a fan :)

 **Kendra Sorenson:** Yeah, can`t have you lose your one and only fan you have.

 **Seth Sorenson:** Sometimes I hate you.

 **Kendra Sorenson:** I am very aware.

 **END!**

 **Alright, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	11. HELP!

Hey everyone, I know that I have not posted here in a while but I honestly don't know if people want this anymore so I've kind of lost inspiration as well as being super busy.

BUT... BUT now I need your help! I'm currently working on a new story that I won't post anywhere for quite a while but I need a name for one of my characters.

He is a future love interest to one the main character's whose name is either Maddie or Olivia.

He is the strong and silent type, not traditionally masculine but is very sweet and kindhearted.

He has dark brown hair and eyes.

I'm looking for a first and last name and so far, I have two possible first names, Theodore and Titus so if you like one of those please tell me that also.

Thanks everybody!

If you want me to continue posting this particular story than please tell me that, I would love to continue.

Thanks guys, love ya!

-Alyssa


End file.
